Life Re-Told
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Analisa is a former ProWresler who quit the biz for the indy shows. Now her and her brother have a chance to make it big again. But what happens when an old storyline is ressurected with the one man she hates and she moves in with her exhusband?
1. Chapter 1

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

"Mick, I don't have time to talk at the moment," said Dixie Carter.

"Dixie, you've got to see him," said Mick Foley.

"Go talk to Hogan about it. I have my hands full at the moment," replied Dixie.

"So did you get the job Michael?" asked Analisa.

"Don't know. Still waiting on Mick to call," said Michael.

"A few seconds later Michael's house phone started ringing.

"I got it!" shouted Analisa grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Michael there?" asked a man.

"May I ask who is calling?" asked Analisa.

"Eric Bischoff with TNA Wrestling," he replied.

"Oh. Yeah, hold on. Michael! Phone!" she yelled.

"Yeah, figured," said Michael taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Michael? This is Eric Bischoff with TNA Wrestling. I was told that you are interested in wrestling for us," said Eric.

"Yeah. I have an Indy show next week in Orlando," said Michael.

"Okay, good. Call me at this number when you get to Orlando, and I will send a few people to the match," said Eric.

"Okay. Thanks," said Michael.

"See you in Orlando," said Eric. "Bye."

"Bye," said Michael hanging up the phone.

"So?" asked Analisa from the couch.

"He said he would send a few people to the show to watch my match next week in Orlando," said Michael sitting back down.

"Who is going to be there?" asked Karol.

"Don't know babe," replied Michael.

"What's next Eric?" asked Dixie not looking away from her computer.

"The new guy. Michael something, has a show next week. We need to send someone to watch the match," said Eric.

"Okay. Send Kurt Angle, Kevin Nash, Terry Gerin, and Mark LoMonaco," said Dixie.

"Okay," said Eric getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

The Next Week

"You ready Michael?" asked Karol.

"Yes baby," said Michael pulling his wife close.

"Good, you're on!" said Karol pushing him through the curtain.

"Making his way to the ring, standing 6'5" and 240lbs…Michael!" said the ring announcer.

As Michael walked to the ring, the crowd started chanting and shouting for him.

"And his opponent…Killer!" said the announcer.

Halfway through the match, Angle, Nash, LoMonaco, and Gerin arrived at the arena to watch. They hung in the back, so not to cause a disturbance.

Michael finished his match and headed to the back to his wife and sister. The guys from TNA were fixing to leave when someone's music hit.

Analisa was walking to the ring, mic in hand.

"Starr! You think you're the shit just because you have that title. Guess what, that don't mean anything!" shouted Analisa.

"Sparrow, you can stand there and run your mouth about me, but at the end of it all, I still have the women's title!" shouted a blond woman walking down to the ring.

"Then give me a shot!" said Sparrow. Sparrow stands 5'7" and is only around 114lbs. She has long, flowing black hair with hot pink streaks. Her body type would fall into the category of the slender/body builder physique. One thing that is completely off for her body type and weight is that she DD boobs, that are 'au natural'.

Her opponent, Starr, stands 5'6" and is 125lbs. She has light blond hair with brown highlights. She has the hour glass figure with an average body build.

"How 'bout…NO!!" laughed Starr getting into the ring.

Starr only had her feet on the inside of the ring for half a second when Sparrow speared her. Starr hit the matt in less than a second. Sparrow stood over the limp woman taking the title belt in her hand before dropping it and rolling out of the ring.

Analisa walked through the curtain and headed straight to catering. Michael and his wife were sitting talking about Michael's next match in two weeks.

"How's it?" asked Karol.

"I think SarahAnn is hurting. I hit her pretty hard with that spear," laughed Analisa.

"You need to control yourself," said SarahAnn hitting her bestirred, and sister-in-law, in the arm.

All four of them started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Angle, Nash, Gerin, and LoMonaco were sitting in catering with the rest of the roster. Kurt had taken the liberty of filming both Michael's match and the 'brawl' between Sparrow and Starr. He had given the tape to Dixie and Eric to watch and review.

"What's up Mark?" asked Devon sitting down next to his kafybe brother.

"Not much. Hey, Terry, did that girl look familiar to you?" asked Mark LoMonaco.

"Who?" asked the man beast.

"That Michael and Sparrow chick," said Mark.

"Eh…not really," said Terry.

"Huh," said Mark.

A few minutes later Dixie and Eric brought a TV into the catering area and got everyone's attention.

"I sent Kurt, Kevin, Mark, and Terry, to an Indy show last night because Mick said there was someone we should see. Thanks to Kurt, we have this footage," said Dixie hitting play.

The roster watched Michael's match. Dixie hit pause just before Analisa's music started playing.

"That is Michael Corlew. Eric and I have decided that he could be an asset to this company," said Dixie.

"I knew it!" said Mark.

"Knew what, Mark?" asked Dixie.

"I knew I had seen him somewhere," said Mark.

"He used to work at ECW back in '97/'98," said Mick.

"Yeah, but who is the girl?" asked Mark.

"What girl?" asked Mick.

"That brings us to the second half of the video," Dixie said hitting play.

The video played, blaring Sparrow's music. They watched the argument and then attack between the two women. Then the TV went black.

"Your thoughts on her?" asked Dixie.

"I think she is bitchin'" said Shannon Spruill.

"She's not all that," said Lacey and Ashley.

"I'm sure she is better than you two," said Lisa Varon.

"Well get use to seeing her face. Because we are hiring her, as well," said Dixie.

Eric and Dixie left, leaving the roster to mull on the idea of new members.

Mick stood and left catering heading towards his locker room. Mark followed him.

"Hey Mick. You okay?" asked Mark.

"Yeah. I've got to make a few calls,' said Mick grabbing his cell phone.

Analisa and Karol were sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"I got it," called Michael from the other room.

"Must be Mick," said Karol dealing out a deck of cards.

A few minutes later Michael came into the kitchen still on the phone. He looked at Analisa the entire time.

"Wonder what's up," said Karol.

"Here," said Michael handing the phone to Analisa.

"Hello?" said Analisa.

"Ana?" asked Mick.

"Yeah. What's up?" she asked.

"I am curious, do you still wrestle?" asked Mick.

"Occasionally. Why?" asked Analisa.

"With Michael?" asked Mick.

"Same company, but not with him. What's going on?" asked Analisa.

"Nothing. Bye," said Mick hanging up the phone.

Analisa looked from the phone to her brother a few times before talking. "What did he say to you?" she asked.

"Told me I got the job. Then said he needed to talk to you," said Michael sitting down at the table.

Karol dealt another hand between the three of them before she spoke. "What did he want with you, Ana?"

"Asked me if I worked with Michael," said Analisa looking at her cards.

"Wonder why?" said Karol.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Two Weeks Later

"Ana, you've got mail," said Karol walking into the kitchen.

"From who?" asked Analisa.

"Don't know. Open it," said Karol opening her mail.

_Ms. Corlew,_

_We would like to inform you that we are considering offering you a job at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. But before this decision is made, we will need to see your talents against a few of our wrestlers. Please be at Universal Studios Monday at 8am. Hope to see you there._

_Dixie Carter_

_TNA President_

"What is it?" asked Karol.

"A letter from TNA president, Dixie Carter," said Analisa.

"What's it say?" asked Karol.

"They are thinking about hiring me, but want me to wrestle one of their girls first," said Analisa handing the letter to her sister-in-law.

"What's that?" asked Michael sitting next to his wife.

"It's a letter from Dixie about hiring Ana," said Mick leaning against the door frame.

"How do you know?" asked Michael.

"Notice it only has Ana's name on it and no address," said Mick. "Dixie told me to bring it here."

"What?" asked Michael.

"Yeah. She is going to have a mini match for Dixie on Monday, then when you have your next live show a few of the guys are going to officially let you know you have the job," said Mick.

"What happens if I blow the match Monday?" asked Analisa.

"Don't know," said Mick.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.***

_**MONDAY**_

_**Analisa got to the studio at 7:30am. She parked her car and got her bag and stared walking to the building. When she reached the security booth they stopped her.**_

"_**Excuse me, miss," said the guard. "Can I help you?"**_

"_**I have a meeting with Ms. Carter at 8am," said Analisa.**_

"_**Name?" asked the guard.**_

"_**Analisa Corlew," she said.**_

_**The guard looked through the list, the went through it again. "There is no Analisa Corlew on here," said the guard.**_

"_**Um…try Sparrow. That's my ring name," said Analisa.**_

_**Once again the guard looked through the list. Finally he looked up. He smiled at her then handed her a visitors pass.**_

"_**Thanks," said Analisa walking through the door.**_

_**It was now 7:45am and she still had to find Dixie's office. She walked down the hallway turning to the right when it came to an end. As she turned the corner she ran into Dixie.**_

"_**Oh, sorry," said Dixie. "Oh. Ms. Corlew. It is nice to meet you." "Like wise," said Analisa extending her hand.**_

_**Dixie shook her hand before turning to go back into her office followed by Analisa. Dixie sat down behind her desk while Analisa sat across from her. Before either woman had a chance to say anything, Mick came busting through the door.**_

"_**Can I help you Mick?" asked Dixie.**_

"_**No. I came to keep an eye on Ana, here," said Mick.**_

"_**Like I need a babysitter," said," said Analisa.**_

"_**Ms. Corlew, do you mind?" asked Dixie.**_

"_**No. It's fine," replied Analisa.**_

_**Mick sat down next to Analisa. Dixie pulled a manila envelope out of a stack of papers then handed it to Analisa.**_

"_**This is your contract," said Dixie. "You can look over it now if you want, or take it home."**_

"_**Okay," said Analisa taking the envelope.**_

"_**I still want to see your skills against one of the girls here," said Dixie. "So, if you want to go get changed, we will start as soon as you are ready."**_

"_**Okay," said Analisa.**_

_**Dixie smiled and stood, Mick and Analisa following suite. Mick led the way out of the office.**_

"_**You can use my locker room," said Mick turning left out of the office.**_

_**Analisa followed behind Mick down the hall and to the left. they walked that hall past two doors then turned into the third. It had Mick's name on it.**_

"_**Here you go," said Mick.**_

_**Thanks," said Analisa walking through the door.**_

_**Analisa closed the door behind her and locked it. She sat her bag on the bench in front of her and unpacked her ring attire. She stripped her jeans and tank top off and put them in her bag. She pulled out her skirt. This particular one was black and red plaid. She stepped into it and fastened the zipper. She pulled her Mötley Crüe tank top out of her bag and pulled that on over her head. She pulled her black fishnets out of her bag and put those on over her black and red ankle socks.**_

_**After she got dressed she started on her hair and makeup. She pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail. Her pink streaks were now red and made an even pattern when pulled back. She pulled her makeup bag out of the duffle bag, then sat on the floor in front of the mirror. She put on black eye shadow, black eyeliner, with black mascara. Her lips were painted a brilliant red from the lip gloss she wore.**_

_**Analisa stood and put her makeup away. Before she left the room she made a full assessment of herself in the mirror. She looked at her front, pulling at her tank top, trying to make her boobs look smaller. She turned to the left and looked over her shoulder then turned right and repeated the move. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she pulled on her wrestling boots. After twenty minutes in the room she unlocked the door and walking into the hallway. **_

_**Mick had pulled a chair up to the wall next to the door waiting for Analisa. Analisa had been in there twenty minutes, he was considering knocking on the door when she walked out. He looked her over, she was definitely not the same girl he once knew.**_

"_**You ready?" asked Mick standing.**_

"_**As I'll ever be," said Analisa.**_

"_**Okay then. Let's go," said Mick.**_

_**Analisa followed Mick down the hall. About halfway down the hall he turned the corner and started down that hall. Mick turned down one more hall, the stopped a the end.**_

"_**Here ya go. I've got you to the entrance, now you've got to show them what you're capable of," said Mick. "Good luck."**_

"_**Thanks," said Analisa walking through the curtain.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Dixie sat in a chair next to the announcers table. Taz and Mike Tenay were sitting behind the table with Bischoff on the other side of the table. Every few minutes Eric would look at his watch. After ten minutes Shannon Spruill walked over to them.

"She ready yet?" asked Shannon.

"Still changing," said Dixie.

"Okay," said Shannon.

Shannon walked over to the ring and sat on the apron looking down the ramp.

A few minutes later Analisa walked through the curtain and down the ramp. Shannon jumped down from the ring and walked towards her.

Dixie and Eric stood an walked over to where both women stood.

"Finally," said Eric to himself.

"Shut up, Eric," said Dixie. "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Analisa.

"Okay. This is Shannon. She is Daffney on our roster. You will be wrestling her today," said Dixie.

"Okay," said Analisa.

"Hi," said Shannon.

"Hi," said Analisa.

Both women walked back to the ring and warmed up. After a few minutes Dixie motioned for the bell to ring.

Immediately Shannon lunged for Analisa. Analisa countered by grabbing Shannon around the waist and flinging Shannon over her head for the pin. The referee got down and counted to two before Shannon kicked free.

Shannon grabbed Analisa's arm and flung her into the ropes. Shannon ran towards her for a clothes line. Analisa leaned down and grabbed Shannon's legs and flipped her over the ropes. Instead of falling to the floor, Shannon landed on the apron. Shannon grabbed Analisa in a sleeper hold. Analisa grabbed Shannon by the back of her head and neck and flung her back into the ring for another pin. The referee got down and counted to two, again, before Shannon kicked out.

Shannon threw Analisa into the ropes the administered and DDT. Shannon stood over Analisa laughing. "Thought you had me," laughed Shannon.

"Don't count your chickens just yet," said Analisa.

Analisa swung her legs up and around Shannon putting her feet on Shannon's abdomen bringing her to the mat. The referee got on the ring mat and counted to three. As Analisa stood the referee raised her hand.

Analisa turned around and helped Shannon to her feet. Dixie and Eric made their way to the ring to talk to Analisa.

"That was a good match, Analisa," said Dixie. "I am looking forward to you working with us."

"Thank you," said Analisa.

Analisa got out of the ring and made it to the back. Mick walked up to her when she made it through the curtain.

"Not bad," said Mick.

"Thanks," said Analisa.


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

It had been two weeks since Analisa had signed the contract and given it back to Dixie.

"Sparrow, get ready, your match is next," said one of the runners.

Analisa made her way to her locker room. She had a new outfit that she was going to wear in her match against Starr. As Analisa waling into her locker room she noticed her bag missing. Analisa grabbed a runner that walked by her locker room.

"Where's my bag?" asked Analisa.

"Um…some girls came by and said they were going to take it to you," said the runner.

"Shit," said Analisa walking towards the curtain.

Sparrow's music started blaring through the speakers. Analisa walked to the ring in her street clothes. She was in a pair of hip hugger skinny jeans, and a pink 'Dinosaurs' shirt that said 'I'm the Baby, Gotta love Me!'. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun and pink and black Chuck Taylor's.

"Cut the music!" shouted Analisa. "I don't know who has my bag, but I suggest you bring it to me now!"

Analisa waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"Let's put it this way, bring it to me now, or when I find you, I break your face!" shouted Analisa.

A few seconds later Lacey von Erich, Madison Rayne, and Velvet Sky came walking to the ring with Analisa's bag.

"I don't see why you care about the things in this bag. They're so ugly!" said Velvet Sky.

"Like your face?" said Analisa.

All three women got in the ring leaving the bag on the floor outside it.

"Cute," said Velvet. "We have a proposition for you."

"Join _The Beautiful People_," said Madison Rayne. "This is a once in a life time opportunity."

"Yeah. You're not über ugly," said Lacey pointing the Ugly Stick in Analisa's face.

"One, I would rather shoot myself in the foot than join you skanks! And two, if you put that stick anywhere near my face again," said Analisa shoving the stick out of her face, "I will shove it so far up your ass, you can taste it! Got it!"

All three women were struck dumbfouned by Analisa's statement. Velvet and Madison started to leave the ring. Lacey just stood there and looked at Analisa, then hit her with the ugly stick. The other two girls joined in on the assult.

Michael's music started playing through the speakers as he came running down to the ring. As soon as he hit the ring, all three women cleared out. Michael reached down and pulled Analisa to her feet.

"Nice show isn't it," said Hogan walking to the ring.

The crowd went ape shit over Hogan being there.

"Sorry about the girls," said Bischoff.

At that Scott Hall and Sean Waltman hit the ring and started wailing on Michael.

"Stop!" said Analisa pulling on Scott's arm.

Scott pushed her off him, sending her flying across the ring hitting the second turnbuckle. Mick Foley came out of the audience and got Analisa out of the ring. As he carried her towards the entrance Brother Ray and Brother Devon came out and attacked Hall and Waltman.

"Put me down," said Analisa.

"No," said Mick.

"Do it!" said Analisa.

Mick sat her down about halfway up the ramp. Analisa grabbed the mic from Hogan.

"You might want to cover your ears," said Analisa.

Hogan, Bischoff, and Foley did as instructed, the Analisa let out a high pitched scream in to the microphone.

Everyone in the ring stopped what they were going and grabbed their head. While Analisa was still screaming, Raven came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Lisa!" shouted Raven.

Michael stood up and looked at his sister, before he could do anything Brother Ray spun him around.

"Long time no see, brother!" said Brother Ray. "Looks like we're still going to be saving your ass at TNA!"

"I didn't need your help, Bubba," laughed Michael hugging Brother Ray.

"You may not need our help, but looks like Lisa does," said Brother Devon.

"No, Raven does," laughed Michael.

Analisa lifted her foot and stomped on Raven's, then elbowed him in the face. Raven immediately let go of Analisa.

Analisa turned around to see who was holding her. "What the hell!" she shouted.

"You still got some vocals," said Raven grabbing his jaw. "And and mean elbow."

"Serves you right," said Analisa.

"Come here, I got a present for you," said Raven.

"I'll pass," said Analisa.

"Fine. I was going to tell you that TNA signed you but…" said Raven.

Analisa has launched herself onto Raven hugging him.

"Guess that means you are happy?" laughed Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****

_Analisa was sitting on the couch when the door bell rang. Karol got up and answered the door._

"_Can I help you?" asked Karol._

"_Yeah. I was told that Analisa is a new Knockout, and she needs to celebrate," said a woman._

"_Um…Ana, come here a sec," said Karol._

_Analisa stood and walked to the door. "What?"_

"_That's all I get?" said the woman._

"_Trisa! Oh my god!" said Analisa hugging the older woman. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, it's not just me," said Trisa moving to the side._

_Standing in the driveway was practically half the original ECW locker room._

"_Oh, no! No! No party!" said Analisa._

"_Too late. We're already here and your brother is on a liquor run," said Trisa forcing her way into the house._

"_Come on guys, seriously?" said Analisa._

"_Better believe it," said Brian Heffron._

"_Shut up Meanie," said Analisa._

_Meanie, Sabu, and Sandman were stuck moving the furniture out of the living room. Spike, Tommy, and Kimona were decorating when Michael got back from the store._

"_Karol? Where are you baby?" said Michael._

"_Putting away the good dishes," she said from the attic stairs._

"_Good thinking," laughed Michael._

"_Hey" said Trisa. "You get what I told you to get?"_

"_Yes, Trisa," said Michael putting the bags on the counter. "Still got more in the car."_

_Michael left the kitchen to Trisa yelling for his sister._

"_What!" said Analisa walking into the kitchen._

"_Help me set these up," said Trisa moving the bottles._

"_Holy shit! You got enough liquor?" laughed Analisa._

"_Probably not," laughed Trisa._

_At five everything had either been moved, decorated or rearranged. The drinks had also started flowing. Michael had left around 4:30pm leaving Analisa in charge. Karol had left for the night, not wanting to in the middle of all the drinking._

_By the time Michael had returned at 5:30pm a third of the liquor was gone._

"_I'm back," said Michael._

"_Holy crap," said Daffney. "You can smell the booze from the driveway."_

"_Smells like ECW is here," said Raven walking through the door._

_Following Raven through the door was Daffney, Stevie, AJ Styles, Kurt Angle, Lacey von Erich, Madison Rayne, Mick Foley, Rhino, Tara, Ray and Devon, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman._

"_Ana!" shouted Michael walking through the house._

"_Here!" said Analisa from the kitchen counter._

"_What happened?" asked Michael._

_Analisa had her leg up on the counter with ice on her ankle._

"_Um…lost my balance," said Analisa holding up a pair of heels._

"_How much have you had to drink?" asked Michael._

"_Two shots of Jameson's," said Analisa looking at her ankle. "Doesn't help that I've never worn those shoes!"_

"_Where is the party girl?" shouted someone._

"_Who all is here now?" asked Analisa._

"_That sounds like Terry," said Michael._

"_Terry? As in Rhino?" asked Analisa._

"_Yeah," said Michael._

_Analisa jumped down from the counter throwing the ice pack at Michael and running into the living room._

"_Holy shit!" shouted Rhino._

_Rhino turned around to see Analisa standing behind him._

"_Long time no see!" said Rhino picking her up in a hug._

"_I know!" said Analisa hugging him back._

"_No fair! You're hogging her!" said Taz._

"_Hey!" said Analisa hugging him._

"_Good lord. Look at you!" said Devon. "You've changed a lot."_

"_Not really," said Analisa sitting down next to him._

"_Bull shit!" said Raven. "If you hadn't started screaming, I never would've known it was you."_

_Everyone from ECW started laughing at Raven's remark._

" _Fine. I went back to my natural hair color, grew and inch, and my boobs got bigger," said Analisa._

"_Not to mention losing a shit load of weight. You were, what, 130lbs then. What are you now?" asked Raven._

"_114lbs," said Analisa quietly._

"_Christ, that's just over a pound a year," said Trisa._

"_Um…actually, 16lbs in nine years," said Analisa._

_Everyone just looked at her not saying a word._


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

"I think it's time for more drinks," said Analisa getting up from the couch.

As Analisa made her way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" she shouted.

Eric Bischoff followed by Hogan, Kevin Nash, Velvet Sky, and Ric Flair entered the house.

'Hey' was the collective greeting from the group.

Ana was in the kitchen mixing drinks when Bischoff walked in.

"Mixing drinks at your own party?" said Eric.

"Had to have one," said Analisa downing the contents of the glass.

"And what is exactly in 'one'?" asked Eric.

"Jack, Jameson's, Jim, and Smirnoff," said Analisa absent mindedly throwing back another one.

"You might want to take it easy, there," said Bischoff.

"Guess you're right," said Analisa.

"Come in here, Ana! We are starting 'Truth or Dare'!" shouted Kimona from the living room.

Analisa grabbed the bottle of Jameson's and walked into the living room, sitting next to Kimona.

"Okay, basic truth or dare, but if you choose not to answer or perform the dare, you _**must**_ jump in the pool," said Kimona. "Naked."

Analisa looked at her long time friend, then turned up the bottle before she agreed.

"I'll start," said Velvet. "Ana, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Analisa not looking at Velvet.

"How do you know half these guys?" asked Velvet pointing towards the ECW group.

"Worked with them for two years," said Analisa

Truth or Dare went around the circle twice before it came back to Analisa. This time it was Kimona.

"Truth or dare?" asked Kimona.

"Ah, what the hell, Dare," said Analisa taking another swig of whiskey.

By this time everyone was hammered or almost there, except Bischoff and Hogan.

"Kiss Kevin!" said Kimona.

Analisa looked at her longtime friend with disgust. She tipped up the bottle finishing off the contents.

"Like hell!" said Analisa standing and walking towards the pool.

"Lisa! I'm sorry! Stop, you're drunk!" said Kimona trying to stand.

As Analisa made her way to the pool she dropped her shorts in the kitchen, her black thong on the door handle. She even managed to get her bra off without taking her shirt off.

By the time she reached the pool, everyone had crowded the door. The guys exchanging grins except Kevin. He couldn't understand why she would be so mad about the dare.

While he was pondering the reasons, Scott Hall leaned over and said something to Kevin.

"Dude, does she look familiar?" asked Scott.

Before Kevin could answer or think about answering, Analisa had taken off her shirt. On her shoulder was a red wolf tattoo with 'Wolfpac' underneath. She dived into the pool from the diving board, surfacing a few seconds later.

Everyone was hollering and cheering as Analisa exited the pool revealing her nipple ring. Kimona ran up to her with a towel, the entire time apologizing.

Analisa wrapped herself in the towel and walked through the group and down the hall towards the stairs. She climbed the stairs and went to her room. She closed the door behind her then sat at her vanity with her head in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.***_

**Analisa was so wrapped up in her own world she didn't hear anyone come in.**

"**Ana?" said Raven.**

**Analisa jumped at the sound of his voice.**

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said walking over to her.**

"**It's okay," said Analisa.**

**Raven walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know, you're lucky you didn't pass out in the pool," laughed Raven.**

"**You forget, I can hold my liquor," smiled Analisa.**

"**you gonna be okay?" asked Raven.**

"**I think so," said Analisa.**

"**Ana?" said Kimona opening the door.**

**Analisa looked up into the mirror and looked at her.**

"**I'm sorry. I really am," she said. "I really thought you had moved on and were over it."**

"**It is okay, 'Mona. I am just gonna stay up here," said Analisa into the mirror.**

"**Okay," said Kimona.**

**Kimona closed the door and walked back to the party.**

"**Wanna explain that?" asked Raven.**

"**No," said Analisa curtly.**

"**You sure?" asked Raven.**

"**Yes. For the love of God!" said Analisa.**

**Raven leaned down and kissed her neck, slowly moving to her shoulder.**

"**Raven…" was all Analisa could get out.**

**Raven kissed her, pulling her up in the process. With out breaking the kiss, he pulled her around the vanity stool and closer to him.**

"**Ana…" said Raven.**

**Analisa pulled Raven's shirt over his head, then started unbuttoning his pants.**

"**Wait," said Raven.**

"**What?" said Analisa.**

**Raven unwrapped Analisa from the towel.**

"**I think I have an unfair advantage," laughed Analisa.**

**Raven took off his shorts and boxers, then pulled Analisa close.**

**Analisa pushed Raven down on the bed before climbing on top of him. Raven moved farther up the bed resting his head on the head board. Analisa straddled Raven. She grabbed hold of his fully erect cock and started pumping her hand up and down slowly.**

"**Ana…I…need…" said Scott.**

**Analisa nodded and slowly slid herself down on his cock. She slowly rocked her hips. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage, then slowly raised herself up then back down again. Raven met her each time with a thrust of his own.**

"**Scott…Rave…oh!" moaned Analisa.**

"**I'm gonna cum…" said Raven.**

"**Oh…" Analisa moaned.**

**Both hit their climax at the same time. Analisa collapsed on top of Raven spent. She rolled off of him and laid next to him.**

**Raven rolled over and smiled at her.**

"**What?" said Analisa through a yawn.**

"**Been a while?" asked Raven trying not to laugh.**

"**Huh?" said Analisa.**

"**You were so fucking tight," chuckled Raven.**

"**Shut up!" laughed Analisa.**


	11. Chapter 11

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

The next morning Analisa woke up to a full bed instead of her and Raven.

Sitting in the bed was Kimona, Trisa, Daffney, and Tara.

"Come on! Get up!" said Trisa tugging at the sheets.

"Um…naked here!" said Analisa holding onto the sheets.

"No. Raven dressed you in his shirt," said Daffney.

Analisa looked down. She was in an oversized band t-shirt.

"Figures," said Analisa.

"Come on! We're going shopping!" said Trisa.

"Don't want to," said Analisa.

"Come one. Gotta get you clothes for TNA," said Tara.

"Gah…" said Analisa.

Analisa got up and showered. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a Guns 'N Roses tank top. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and put on black flip-flops.

All five women walked down the stairs. At ten in the morning, everyone was still passed out from the partying. Analisa looked around but didn't see Nash or Hall.

"They left last night," said Daffney.

"What?" said Analisa jumping.

"Nash and Hall," said Daffney. "Hogan and Bischoff, too."

"So. I don't care," said Analisa grabbing her purse.

They all climbed into Trisa's SUV. Analisa was in the backseat in between Kimona and Tara with Daffney in the front with Trisa.

"Where to?" asked Trisa.

"Hot Topic," said Kimona mater-of-factly

"Are you sure?" Analisa asked her.

"I'm not stupid when it comes to you," said Kimona.

"Could've fooled me," said Trisa.

"Hey! I apologized for that!" said Kimona huffing.

"Drop it and drive," said Analisa.


	12. Chapter 12

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Kevin was in the gym lifting weights when Scott Hall came in.

Scott stood by the weight station staring at his friends. Kevin looked like he was in a trance. He never liked working out in the silence, so he had his I-pod on.

After a few more minutes Kevin noticed Scott.

"What?" said Kevin.

"Over doing it, much?" said Scott.

"I've always lifted more than you," said Kevin.

"No. The avoiding anyone that breathes, thing," said Scott.

"I'm not avoid-," started Kevin.

"You practically bolted from the party last night," said Scott.

"Didn't want to stay," said Kevin.

"Right. Only after you figured out it was Lisa," said Scott.

Is there a point to this conversation!?" said Kevin almost dropping the weights.

"Not at this point," said Scott throwing his hands up in defeat. "Just remember, she is a knockout now."

Scott walked out of the gym leaving Kevin alone again. Kevin went back to his reps.

"Nothing's wrong," said Kevin to himself. "I can deal with her."


	13. Chapter 13

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

"First, are you going for slut, prude, or sexy?" asked Tara.

"How 'bout I shop for clothes and not be bothered," said Analisa looking at a rack of pants.

"Nope. You either accept our help or no shopping," said Trisa.

"Then let's go home," said Analisa.

"No dice," said Tara pushing Analisa into the dressing room.

Tara stood guard in front of the door while Trisa and Daffney went to look for clothes.

"It will do you good to get out of that gym," said Velvet.

Kevin was walking through the local mall with three women he'd rather not be with. Ever two feet they would stop and look at clothes in a window front or would complain about something.

"Let's go in here!" said Lacey pulling at Kevin's arm.

"This will put a smile on your face Kev," said Madison.

Halfway through the store Kevin realized it was a lingerie store. The three women pick out different outfits and went into the dressing room together. A few minutes later they came out dressed in similar outfits. They giggled at the coincidence. Kevin smirked, the girls went back into the dressing rooms. While they were in there, Kevin got up and left the store.

Kevin wandered around for a while, occasionally being stopped by a fan for an autograph.

"Kev!" said Scott when Kevin walked into the food court.

"Scott," said Kevin. "Eric, Terry."

"Kevin," said Hogan and Bischoff.

"I've already seen her twice," said Scott.

"Who?" asked Kevin without thinking.

"Who else?" said Eric.


	14. Chapter 14

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

"I hope you know I am not paying for all of this," said Analisa.

"Don't worry," said Trisa swiping a credit card. "Tommy has missed a few special occasions."

"Yeah. But racking up a few hundred dollars worth of clothes isn't gonna be a good enough justification when he get the bill," said Analisa.

"Lingerie!" said Daffney.

"What!?" said Analisa.

"You're going for the sexy demented, tortured soul, right. You need lingerie to go with it," said Daffney dragging Analisa towards the store.

They spent the next hour and a half picking out and forcing Analisa into different outfits and bras.

By the end of the shopping spree they had spent a grand total of $700.

"Tommy is going to kill you," laughed Analisa.

"Naw, I can turn on the sex appeal and he'll be putty in my hands," laughed Trisa.

"I'm hungry," said Tara "Let's go to the food court.

They all split and got different things to eat. While they were sitting Tara started asking questions.

"So, what was the thing Mona apologized for?" asked Tara.

"Nothing," said Analisa stabbing her salad.

"Please," said Tara. "Can I help?"

"No. It's done and gone," said Analisa.

"If it is 'done and gone' then tell me," said Tara.

"I don't want to talk about it!" said Analisa slamming her fist on the table. "I'm gonna go…somewhere."

Analisa stood up and walked off. Tara just looked at her food.

"I didn't know it would…" started Tara.

"She is still dealing with it," said Kimona.

Analisa walked around the mall some more before she headed back to the car. Everyone was already there waiting for her. The ride home was a silent one.


	15. Chapter 15

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Analisa, Kimona, Trisa, Tara, and Daffney sat at the island in Ana's kitchen. All of them had a different drink. Ana's was the only alcoholic one.

"Look Ana," said Tara.

"It's fine," said Ana.

"You sure?" asked Tara.

"Yeah. I've got to stop blowing up when people bring it up," said Ana.

"I've got a question," said Daffney.

"Huh?" said Ana.

"What's up with you and Raven?" asked Daffney.

Ana, Trisa, and Mona started laughing.

"What?" asked Daffney.

"Nothing," said Trisa.

"No, not nothing. What?" said Daffney.

"Um…does he ever talk about a girl named Lisa?" asked Ana.

"Sometimes. Actually, him and Stevie both do," said Daffney.

"Lisa was Raven's ex-girlfriend at ECW," said Trisa. "Who the turned into his ex-wife."

"It's his fault," said Ana. "And Mona's."

"God," said Kimona.

"Joking," laughed Ana.

"That doesn't explain you two, though," said Daffney.

"Lisa filed for divorce after she caught them together. She then started going by her full name with friends behind the camera," said Ana.

"Which is?" said Daffney.

"Analisa," said Trisa.

"What!" said Daffney in shock. "You two…you're…holy shit!"

All five women started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Stevie walking into the kitchen.

"Just told Daffney about me and Scott," laughed Ana. "That was funny as hell."

"Nice," chuckled Stevie. "You ready to go?"

"No. When do I have to leave?" asked Ana.

"Tomorrow morning," said Stevie.

"Aw, shit. Really?" whined Ana.

"You are a lot more whiney than I remembered," said Raven walking into the kitchen.

"Shut up," said Ana.

All seven of them walked into the living room and started talking. Five minutes into the conversation Eric, Nash, Hall, and Hogan walked through the front door.

"Ever hear of knocking?" said Ana from the couch.

"You ready to leave?" asked Eric ignoring the question.

"Gotta pack," said Ana.

"Go," said Eric.

"Is there a please?" asked Ana not moving from the couch.

"Please," strained Eric.

"See, that wasn't too hard. Now work on the knocking thing," said Ana walking towards the stairs.

"Knock, knock," said Scott.

"Who's there?" giggled Ana.

"Ex," said Scott.

"Ex who?" giggled Ana.

"Ex-husband who still loves you," said Scott.

"Come in Raven," said Ana.

"Need help?" asked Scott picking up a lacey thong.

"No," said Ana snatching the garment from him.

"You sure. Cause I'm sure this shirt should be packed," said Raven pulling on the shirt Ana was wearing.

"You've got problems," said Kevin walking in.

"You're one to talk," said Raven.

"Guys," said Ana throwing her clothes into the suitcase.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?!" said Kevin.

"You know exactly what it means," said Raven.

"Guys!" said Ana again.

"You don't know shit!" said Kevin.

"I know enough to want to kill you!" said Raven.

By this time both men were standing chest to chest.

"She told me everything," said Raven.

"Then she lied," said Kevin. "She's real good at that.

"Jackass," said Raven.

Raven sucker punched Kevin in the gut. Both men started throwing punches. Ana was screaming for them to stop, both ignoring her.

"Kevin! Kevin!" shouted Ana grabbing his arm.

Kevin pushed her off and went back to fighting.

"KEVIN!" shouted Analisa again, grabbing his arm.

"Bitch," said Kevin back handing Ana, sending her flying into the wall.

The thus was loud enough to get Bischoff and Hogan's attention down stairs. Hogan came busting through the door to Kevin on Raven with Ana trying to separate them.

"A little help?" asked Ana.

Hogan grabbed Kevin's arm while Ana pushed Raven to the other side of the small room.

"What the hell is going on!?" said Hogan.

"Nothing," said Kevin.

"What happened to you Ana?" asked Hogan looking at Ana's busted lip.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Ana struggling to keep Raven pinned against the wall.

"Well, whatever this 'nothing' is, it needs to be worked out before you get to Orlando," said Hogan. "Especially what's going on between you and Kevin."

"Why?" asked Ana.

"Lisa is coming to TNA. Eric wants to resurrect the Lisa/Nash storyline," said Hogan.

"Oh, Hell no!" said Raven.

"I second that" said Ana.

"Take it up with Dixie. She's already agreed to it," grinned Eric. "Have fun packing."

Eric, Hogan, and Kevin left the room.

"Damn it!" shouted Ana punching the wall, leaving a hole.


	16. Chapter 16

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Ana was already in her seat on the plane. Scott Hall walked by and gave her a small smile, to which Ana ignored. Stevie and Daffney on and were behind Ana. Ana turned around in her seat to talk to them.

"Who am I sitting with?" she asked.

"Well, originally Kevin. But after the incident last night, I don't know," said Stevie.

"Great," said Ana turning around in her seat.

"What? You don't want to sit with me?" said Raven sitting down.

"I'd love to sit with you," said Analisa.

It was a four hour flight to Orlando. Ana had fallen asleep shortly after take off. She leaned her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven grabbed her had in his, wishing it could stay like this between them.

The plane landed in Orlando. Raven, Ana, Stevie, and Daffney for their luggage and went to their cars.

"Um…problem," said Ana walking through the parking garage.

"What?" asked Raven.

"I don't have a place to stay," she replied.

"Okay. Stay with me," said Raven unlocking the car.

"You sure?" asked Analisa.

"One problem, though," said Raven.

"What's that?" replied Analisa.

"I've only got one bed," said Raven grinning.

"That's okay. You can sleep on the couch while I find a temp apartment," giggled Ana.

"Not what I was thinking," said Raven driving off.

"I know what you were thinking," said Ana looking out the window. "An I don't think it would work."

"And why wouldn't it work?" asked Raven.

"Scott, do you really think we could keep our hands off each other if we stayed in the same bed?" asked Ana looking at him.

"No, but I don't see that as a problem," smirked Raven.

"I do," said Ana looking out the window again. "It would be one thing if we still felt the same way about each other, but we don't."

"I still love you, Analisa," said Raven.

"I still love you. And I always will. I just don't think I am_** in**_ love with you anymore," said Analisa.

"Oh," said Raven.

They both sat in silence the entire way to Raven's house.


	17. Chapter 17

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

**3 Days Later**

Analisa sat on the couch in Scott's living room. She had trained all day and she was tired. Scott was out with some of his co-workers, so she had the house to herself. She got to thinking about what Scott had said three days ago on the ride from the airport, _I still love you, Analisa._ She got up from the couch and walked down the hall to Scott's room.

She opened the door and walked in. She knew him, knew where he kept his personal things. She opened the closet door and looked in. She stood on her tip-toes and moved things around before she found a box that had her name on it.

"Gotcha," said Analisa pulling the box off the shelf.

She took the box over to the bed and sat down in the center of it. She pulled the top off the box and peered in. The first thing she came to was a photo album. On the front was a picture of her in a wedding dress and Scott in a Tux. She opened the album. The first few pages were pictures from their wedding. Pictures of them together, by themselves, Scott with the bridesmaids, Ana with the groomsmen. The last few pages were pictures they had taken of each other over the first year of their marriage.

The first few pictures, they were happy. Ana was always smiling. At that point she didn't have a reason not to. Slowly as she turned the pages, she saw that they both were smiling less and less. She closed the photo album and set it aside.

Underneath the album were free pictures, of her. Pictures of her at ECW and WCW. What confused Ana was that most of the pictures were of her and Kevin, not Scott. Mixed in with all the pictures was a news article from a few years back. It was when she had showed up at an Indy show.

_He kept this,_ thought Ana.

Ana put everything back in the box and put it back in the closet. She closed the closet doors and left Scott's room.

At around four in the afternoon, after sitting on her butt most of the day, she got up and went for a run. She ran around the block four times before she went back to the house. By the time she got back, Scott was home. She walked through the door. She could smell something in the kitchen. She walked in there, Scott was cooking dinner.

"I would've done that," said Analisa.

"It's okay," said Scott. "I am just use to cooking for myself."

"Well, hopefully I will find a place soon," said Ana walking out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go shower before I eat."

"'Kay," said Scott from the stove.

Analisa walked down the hall to the bathroom. She started the shower and got the water where she wanted it. She walked into Scott's room, where her suitcases were and grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom. She took off her jogging clothes and her socks and shoes. She laid her clean clothes on the counter and got in the shower. She stood there for a minute and let the water run over her shoulders. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair.

_Damn,_ thought Analisa. _Forgot my body wash._

"Scott!" shouted Analisa from the shower.

Scott was standing in the kitchen when he heard Analisa shout his name. He turned off the stove and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Huh?" he said from outside the door.

"I forgot my body wash. It is in my bag. Can you get it for me?" shouted Analisa.

"Yeah," said Scott walking into his room.

Scott walked over to the corner where Analisa's stuff was. He opened the small suitcase and pulled out her body wash. He looked at the bottle.

_She still uses the same stuff_, chuckled Scott as he thought this.

Scott walked back to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Come in," said Analisa.

"Here," said Scott setting it on the counter in the bathroom.

"I can't reach that," said Analisa peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Fine," said Scott jerking the curtain open.

"SCOTT!!!" shouted Analisa grabbing the curtain.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," chuckled Scott. "Although, you do look better now."

"Shut up," said Analisa grabbing the bottle of body wash.

"Whatever," said Scott leaving the bathroom.

_Jerk,_ thought Analisa.


	18. Chapter 18

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Analisa finished her shower and ate dinner. Scott had already eaten and was in his room while Analisa ate at the kitchen table. She was halfway through her dinner when the door bell rang. She laid down her fork and got up to answer the door.

"Yeah?" she said opening the door.

"We got to talk," said Kevin walking into the house.

"What ever happened to 'May I come in?'" said Ana closing the door.

"Shut up," said Kevin. "I talked to Dixie, she wont scrap the storyline, so we are forced to like each other."

"I am not forced to like anyone," said Ana leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, well they are picking it up where you dropped it in 2001," said Kevin. "And that was very much in love with me."

"And that was nine years ago. People change," said Ana. "You would know."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" said Kevin.

"You must have gotten more stupid over the years," said Ana.

"Bitch," said Kevin advancing towards Ana.

"You touch her in my house, and I will call it assault," said Scott walking out into the living room.

"Hit me, I dare you," said Kevin. "Give me a reason to throw your ass in jail."

"Yeah, that is the thing. You are in my house, plain and simple. It would be self defense," said Scott.

"Yeah, right," said Kevin.

"You know, you are basically threatening me with bodily harm, if Scott just happens to hit you, I can easily say that he was protecting me," said Analisa.

"Bitch!" said Kevin taking another step.

"The next step you take best be towards that door," said Scott.

"Your protector wont be around forever," said Kevin walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"That was just lovely," said Ana walking back into the kitchen to finish eating.

Scott walked down the hall to his room. He was evidently pissed off because he slammed the door shut. Ana jumped slightly when the door closed.

_Bad temper,_ thought Ana eating. _Forgot about that_.


	19. Chapter 19

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****

_The next morning Analisa got up and got ready to go the arena to deal with the Kevin/Cecily storyline. She walked down the hall to Scott's room. The door was still closed. She leaned up against it to listen. She could hear Scott breathing, it was low and slow. He was still asleep. She walked in quietly and grabbed her bag and walked out. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She washed her hair then her body and got out. She put on a pair of shorts and a cut off tank top. She walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall. She leaned on the door to listen again._

"_I'm awake," said Scott._

_Analisa almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice._

"_You walk on your heels. I could hear you from a mile away if I tried," chuckled Scott._

"_Gee…thanks…" said Ana sarcastically. "I'm gonna go ahead and go down there. I will be back later."_

_Analisa left the house and drove to the arena. She parked the car and walked into the building. She was immediately met by Eric Bischoff._

"_Hello, Ana," said Eric._

"_Eric," said Analisa._

"_Dixie wants to talk with you," said Eric._

_Analisa followed Eric down the hall to Dixie's office._

"_Hello, Analisa," said Dixie when Ana walked in. "You can leave Eric."_

_Eric closed the door and left._

"_Now, I have been hearing some things around the locker room that I want to clear up, okay?" said Dixie._

"_Okay," said Ana a little worried._

"_I talked with Eric about what storyline to give you and he suggested one that went on in WCW with you and Kevin Nash. Now what I've heard is that you two seem to hate each other. Is that true," said Dixie._

"_To be honest, I despise the man. The last time I had a decent conversation with the man was back in 2001. I really don't want to do this storyline. I would really appreciate it if you scrapped it and gave me something else to do," said Analisa._

"_I can't scrap the storyline all together, but we can rework it," said Dixie. "I can get Kevin in here and we can go over it…"_

"_We can do this without Kevin. I will let him know about this," said Analisa._

_Analisa and Dixie sat in her office for the next hour and a half before they had figured out what to do with the storyline. Analisa grabbed her bag, stood, shook Dixie's hand and left her office. Before she could get out of the arena, she ran into Kevin Nash._

"_Well, well, well," said Kevin._

"_Leave me alone," said Analisa trying to push past him._

"_Hmm…no," said Kevin blocking her way. "You just come form Dixie's office."_

"_Yeah. I told her to scrap the storyline," said Ana._

"_And," said Kevin._

"_She wouldn't do it," said Analisa. "I'm not happy about it. No move."_

"_No. I really think we should work on the whole loving thing," said Kevin slamming Analisa against the wall and leaning down to kiss her._

"_Get the hell off me!" shouted Analisa stomping on his foot then punching him in the nose._

_Ana grabbed her bag off the floor and ran to her car. Once she got to her car she floored it all the way back to Scott's house. She walked in the door and slammed it behind her._

"_What the hell?" said Scott walking out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," said Analisa walking down the hall to the bathroom._

_Before Ana could get all the way in the bathroom Scott came up behind her and dragged her into his room, closing the door behind them. Scott led Ana over to the bed and sat her down on the bed at the foot of it and stood in front over her._

"_Wow, talk about déjà vu," said Ana._

"_What?" said Scott._

"_The last time I was in this position was 1997 when I tagged the principal's house," chuckled Analisa._

"_Oh, god, I remember that," laughed Scott._

"_You know looking back on it, you have to laugh. Cause that shit was funny," said Analisa._

"_Yeah, but that isn't why you are here now," said Scott. "What the hell is wrong?"_

"_Nothing," said Analisa._

"_Nothing doesn't make you slam the door when you get home," said Scott._

"_I ran into Kevin," said Analisa laying back on the bad._

_Scott walked over and laid down next to her looking up at the ceiling._

"_What did he want?" asked Scott._

"_He saw me coming out of Dixie's office. I had a meeting with her to talk about the storyline between me and Kevin. I told her to scrap it and she wouldn't. That is what he was talking about. He then said that we should work on the whole loving thing," said Analisa. "Then he slammed me against the wall and tried to kiss me."_

"_I'm going to kill him," said Scott._

"_You will do no such thing. That is my job. I said Dixie wouldn't scrap the storyline. But we altered it some," smiled Ana._

"_Like how?" asked Scott._

_Ana spent the next few minutes telling Scott what was going to happen. Somewhere in the conversation she ended up with her head on Scott's chest and her hand across his torso. She sat there in the silence and looked at the ceiling._

"_You know, I meant what I said," said Scott._

"_Darling, you say a lot of things. You have to be more specific," said Analisa._

"_About loving you," said Scott._


	20. Chapter 20

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Ana sat there looking at the ceiling and listening to Scott breath. Why had she met the one man in the world that would cheat, feel horrible for it, and still love her. It had been almost ten years since their divorce and he still loved her.

"Scotty…" said Ana starting to sit up.

"Don't 'Scotty' me, Ana. You either still love me too or you don't. It is as simple as that," said Scott.

"No it isn't Scott," said Ana sitting up. "If it was we would probably still be together. But it isn't. I love you. I always will because I gave you my heart. When you cheated you tore it to shit, stomped on it, and gave it back. But I never got it all back. So I will always love you, but like I said on the way here, I don't think I am _**in**_ love with you anymore. For me to love you again like you love me, I would have to trust you again. And I don't know if I can do that."

Analisa stood up and walked out of Scott's room. She went into the living room and sat on the couch to think.

**Two Days Later ~iMPACT ZONE~**

Analisa and Scott arrived together. Once inside the building they went their separate ways. Analisa made it to her dressing room. Dixie had given her one to herself so she didn't have to interact with Kevin as much.

Analisa jumped in the shower and showered quickly before she got ready. She got out of the shower and dried off before pulling her clothes out of her bag. She had matching undergarments, a black lace thong with a matching bra. She put those on the pulled a black skirt out of her bag. The skirt was black with red pinstripes in it. The shirt she had was a red tank top with black pinstripes in it. She took and extra precaution and put on a pair of very tiny booty shorts under her skirt incase Kevin tried to do something. She finished off her outfit with fishnet stockings and black ankle boots. She pulled her hair out of the braid she put it in after her shower and let the soft ringlets fall were the may before she sat down on the couch to wait.

After about fifteen minute a runner came and got her. She walked down the hall towards the stage entrance. Kevin and the boys were out in the ring already. She could tell that Kevin was pissed, but anyone who hadn't read the script wouldn't know. She knew him to well to know he was pissed even if he didn't look it.

Kevin had the microphone and was yelling at Hogan.

"Like I said last week. I don't care! Things are gonna change around here! You may be in charge but we, _**WE**_, are running this show!" shouted Kevin.

Analisa walked out on the stage with no music. She was going to be as stealthy about this as possible. She slowly walked down the ramp to the ring.

"Wow," said Cecily. "Some things never change."

"What the-" said Scott Hall shocked at her being there.

Cecily walked into the ring and over in between Kevin and Hogan pushing Kevin back a few steps.

"Like I said, some things never change. You two are still following him around like a lost puppy and you still think you are big and bad," said Cecily stepping back to look at Kevin.

"Cecily?" said Kevin.

"No, the Pope," said Cecily. "Is it so shocking to see me after all these years?"

Kevin was pissed beyond hell about the way the storyline was going to go in the long run, but he hid it for the sake of the show. For now.

"Baby," said Kevin reaching his arm out towards Cecily.

Analisa didn't move even though she desperately wanted to.

Kevin pulled her into a hug and she believably hugged him back like she actually missed him.

Cecily stepped back slightly and looked up at Kevin again with genuine compassion in her eyes. If Kevin hadn't known better he would've believe she meant it. Cecily slowly turned and looked at Hogan before smiling.

"I'm sorry about them. They are lost without me," she said smiling.

"Hey now," started Kevin. "I aint lost."

_Keep telling yourself that_, thought Analisa.

Cecily put her hand on Kevin's arm in a soothing, comforting way. Scott Hall and SyxxPac walked out of the ring but Kevin and Hogan kept the staring contest going.

Analisa was supposed to say something to get Kevin out of the ring originally, but since she and Dixie had tweaked the storyline Ana did something else.

Out of nowhere Cecily stomped on Kevin's foot and walked out of the ring. Kevin stood in disbelief and Hogan tried not to laugh. Kevin had been left out of the loop on what exactly she was supposed to do. As Analisa walked back up to the stage she tried no to laugh, herself.

"When you wise up Kevin, come find me!" she said.

**~End~**

Analisa walked down the steps to the stage and down the hall. She walked to catering and ran into her old friends.

"Well, I'll be damned!" shouted Rhino.

"You are damned," laughed Analisa.

Before she could hug her old friend Kevin came storming into catering.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" shouted Kevin.

"What was what?" asked Analisa hugging Rhino.

"You know what. What you did in the ring," said Kevin.

"Oh, that. That was me getting your attention," said Analisa sitting down next to Mark LoMonaco. (Brother Ray)

"Getting…getting my attention. You made me look like a fool on national television!" shouted Kevin.

"Ok. And your point?" asked Analisa. "I was your's and Eric little puppet back in WCW. You both made me look like a fool having me parade around in those degrading, slutty outfits! Just consider this payback."


	21. Chapter 21

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Analisa stood and left catering and walked back to her dressing room. She was done for the night. In fact she wasn't going to be there next week either. They had decided to let Kevin 'sweat'. She smiled at the plan she had for Kevin. Boy was she going to enjoy this.

Ana jumped in the shower, even though she really didn't need one. It wasn't like she over worked herself in the ring. But she still wanted one. Once she was out of the shower, she put her street clothes on and got ready to leave when Scott was done.

While she was sitting on the couch there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Analisa watching the monitor in her room.

"Well, well, well, don't you look nice," said Eric closing the door and locking it.

"What do you want?" asked Analisa not looking away from the TV.

"To talk. To get to know one another again. It has been such a long time," said Eric walking over to her.

"Leave," said Analisa finally looking at Eric.

"But, I want to talk to you," said Eric sitting down ext to her.

There was just enough room left on the small couch for Ana to scoot away from Eric. But that didn't stop him. He scooted with her until he was right up against her.

"Eric, there is this thing called personal space, and right now you are invading mine," said Analisa obviously uncomfortable.

"It's okay. I don't mind," said Eric running his hand up her leg.

"What the hell!" shouted Analisa standing up.

"Come on. You know you've missed me," said Eric standing up. "I can see it in your eyes."

Eric kept walking towards Analisa before backing her into a corner. Eric leaned down to kiss Analisa, but before he could do anything Ana kneed him in the crotch. Eric doubled over in pain and Analisa ran for the door.

She jerked on the handle but it was locked. Eric had recovered enough to walk over to her and grab her throwing her against the wall and kissing her. He ran his hands down her sides then up again, but under her shirt until he reached her breast. Ana tried fighting him off but he would just slam her against the wall again.

Analisa almost gave up until she heard the bell on the monitor ring and Raven's music play.

_He doesn't stay in the ring. He will walk by in a minute,_ though Analisa.

And as if on cue Scott walked by the door. Ana over powered Eric long enough to scream.

"SCOTTY!!!!" she shouted.

"What the…" said Scott walking back to the door.

"SCOTTY!!! PLEASE!!!!" shouted Analisa again.

Scott jerked on the door handle but it was still locked. With out thinking he kicked the door in. Eric jerked away from Ana to see what the hell was going on.

"You bastard!" shouted Scott before hitting Eric square in the jaw.

Scott grabbed Analisa's hand and pulled into his arms and out into the hallway. Neither one of them said anything, Scott picked Ana up in his arms and walked out to his car. The ride home was a silent one. When they got home Scott unlocked the house and opened the door before he took Analisa in and to the bedroom.

He placed Analisa down on the bed and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the front door and closed it and grabbed the phone. It rang twice before the person answered.

"Hello?" said Dixie.

"Good you are still in your office. You need to do something about Bischoff," said Scott.

"Why?" asked Dixie.

"Because he attacked Analisa tonight at the iMPACT Zone," said Scott.

"Do you have proof?" asked Dixie.

"Yeah a distraught ex-wife who screamed my name to help her. I saw them!" shouted Scott.

"Calm down. I will be in Orlando in a couple of days. I will meet with you both then. But until then I can't do anything," said Dixie hanging up the phone.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Scott.

"Scott?" said Analisa from the bedroom.

Scott walked down the hall and cracked the door.

"Sorry," said Scott.

"Come here. I don't want to be alone," said Analisa.


	22. Chapter 22

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Scott waked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing in next to her. Ana rolled over to where her head was laying next to Scott's chest. They sat there like that for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

Scott got up and answered the door. It was Kevin.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Scott.

"I want to talk to Lisa, NOW!" shouted Kevin.

"She is asleep," said Scott. "Leave."

"Bullshit!" said Kevin. "Let me talk to her!"

"NO!" shouted Scott. "Now get the hell out!"

Scott slammed the door closed and locked it. He waited a minute of two to be sure Kevin left. As soon as he heard Kevin pull out of the drive way he walked back to the bedroom.

Analisa was sitting up in the bed looking at the door when Scott walked in.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah…" said Analisa.

"You sure?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, just tired," said Analisa.

"Go to sleep. I will take the couch for the night," said Scott walking out of the room.

"Wait," said Analisa. "I really don't want to be alone."

"Okay. I will stay till you fall asleep," said Scott sitting down in a chair in his room.

"Scotty…" said Analisa looking at him.

"Analisa…" said Scott making her laugh a little. "You said it yourself, we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other."

"Humph" said Analisa rolling over in the bed and laying down.

Soon she was fast asleep and Scott got up and went and laid down on the couch.

At around three in the morning Analisa woke up with a start. She had dreamed about what Eric had done. She looked around the room, Scott wasn't there. She waited a minute to see if he had just gone to the bathroom, but he never came back in the room. She got up out of the bed and walked down the hall to the living room. Scott was asleep on the couch.

Analisa looked at him. She smiled remembering those nights so long ago that he would fall asleep on the couch after working and she would find him.

_Still looks good shirtless_, thought Analisa. _But there aint no way in hell we are both going to fit on that couch together._

Analisa walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of Scott and kissed him, He stirred a little but didn't wake up. She kissed him again, this time a little longer. This work Scott up enough to move to the bedroom.

"Ana?" said Scott looking at her thinking it was a dream.

"I told you I didn't want to be alone," said Analisa standing up grabbing his hand and pulling him up in the process.

Scott got up with her. She led them down the hall, with Scott's hand still in her hand. Ana opened the bedroom door and walked in releasing Scott's hand.

"I really don't think I am going to be comfortable sleeping in the chair," said Scott.

"So don't sleep in the chair," said Analisa looking at him.

"I was on the couch," said Scott looking at Analisa half asleep.

Analisa didn't say anything, she just walked over to Scott who was standing in front of the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him into a sitting position.

"Ana…" said Scott.

Ana still didn't say anything. She straddled Scott's legs and smiled down at him before pushing him back on the bed.

"Ana…we…" said Scott.

Ana shut him up by kissing him. Scott kissed her back, bringing his arms across her back holding her to him. Analisa wiggled out of his hold and sat up. She pulled her shirt off and threw it off in the corner of the room. She slowly pulled her bra off releasing her breasts. Scott just looked up at her.

_She's beautiful_, thought Scott.

Analisa stood and pulled her shorts and thong off. Before she climbed back on the bed she undid Scott's pants and pulled them and his boxers off. Scott was hard just from watching her undress.

"You must really love me," said Analisa climbing on the bed with Scott.

"You have no idea," said Scott rolling on top her. "You sure you want this?"

"I'm naked aren't I?" said Analisa wrapping her arms around his neck.

Scott didn't say anything. He slowly slid into Analisa making her moan in pleasure. He slowly slid in and out of her driving her insane with the pleasure she was feeling.

"Scotty…" said Analisa. "Scotty…ooohhh fuck…faster…"

Scott agreed and picked up his pace moving faster and harder into her core.

"Lisa…baby…damn…" said Scott.

"Baby…I'm...I'm gonna…" said Analisa.

Analisa never got her sentence out when she went over the edge moaning and screaming Scott's name. Ana's walls closed around Scott making him come as well. She pumped into her a few more times as the both rode out the waves of ecstasy.

Scott rolled off of Analisa and laid there. Ana moved and laid next to Scott draping her arm across his torso. Slowly but surely their breathing returned to normal.

"Ana," said Scott.

"Huh?" said Analisa.

"I can't keep doing this if your feeling's aren't returned. I mean you are free to stay here until you find a place, but…" started Scott.

"After what happened at the arena, I know what I feel," said Analisa sitting up to look at him. "When I was in there with Eric, you were the only one I could think of to come save me. With everyone else who was around, you were the one I wanted to save me. I love you Scotty."

"Good," said Scott leaning over and kissing her.


	23. Chapter 23

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Analisa woke up the next morning next to Scott. She looked over at Scott, who was awake.

"How long you been awake?" asked Ana.

"Little while," said Scott kissing Analisa.

"Uh-huh. Which means you've been laying there watching me sleep," said Analisa. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," said Scott.

"You let me sleep till noon. You're insane," said Analisa starting to get out of bed.

Scott grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down on the bed.

"When was the last time we just laid in bed together?" asked Scott.

"Three months before I filed for divorce," said Analisa.

"See. It has been too damn long," said Scott.

"But I have stuff I have…" started Analisa.

Scott shut her up by kissing her. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into a passionate one. Analisa climbed on top of Scott and disappeared under the covers. Scott watched her with intent.

Ana grabbed the base of his cock making him jerk slightly. She slowly ran her hand up and down it. It didn't take much for it to become fully hard. She put her lips to the tip of it then slowing took him all the way in her mouth. Scott moaned in pleasure. Ana smiled slightly as she bobbed up and down on him, humming every so often.

"Oh…baby…you gotta stop that…" said Scott.

Ana sat up from where she was making the cover pull up and fall off the bed.

"But…" said Analisa with a fake pout.

Scott smiled at her and pulled her back to he hips. He lifted her up enough to enter her slowly.

"Not….uh…fair," said Analisa as he entered her.

"So fair," said Scott as he thrust up into her.

They continued this for a few more minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit," said Scott getting up and putting clothes on.

Scott walked out into the living room and to the front door. When he opened it Daffney launched herself on him.

"I've missed you!" shouted Daffney.

"Stevie…." said Scott.

"Really. Control yourself," said Stevie walking into the living room.

"But I missed my Scotty…" said Daffney.

All of a sudden the bedroom door slammed making everyone jump.

"What the hell was that?" asked Stevie.

"Analisa…" said Scott walking towards the bedroom door.


	24. Chapter 24

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

Analisa had slammed the door and was now sitting in front of it. She heard Scott walking down the hall way and she quickly reached up and locked the door. Not that it would d any good, the key was out there.

Ana brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them and cried. She should've known better than to fall back in love with him.

"Ana, please open the door," said Scott after trying to open the door himself.

"Go…away," said Analisa through her sobs.

"Ana," said Scott.

"GO AWAY!!!" shouted Analisa.

Scott walked back down the hall and sat on the couch.

"I take it it didn't go too well," said Stevie.

"NO, it didn't. She hates me and we just made up last night," said Scott glaring at Daffney.

"I'm sorry…" said Daffney.

Daffney got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Analisa?"

"Go…away…" she said this time with hate.

"Look. I'm sorry. Please open the door," said Daffney.

Suddenly Daffney was jerked into the bedroom by Analisa.

"Ana I really am sorry. That is just something I do with them. I don't like Scott that way," said Daffney looking at Analisa.

Ana just stared at her trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"I do it to Stevie all the time. Even Rhino sometimes. It is just how I show affection. Ask Stevie. It doesn't seem to bother him that I do it other guys," said Daffney.

"Huh?" said Analisa.

"Stevie. We are together," said Daffney. "Didn't you know?"

"Um…no. I didn't," said Analisa.

"Yeah. Have been for a few months now," said Daffney. "So don't worry. I'm not trying to steal Scott from you. Friends?"

"Um…yeah. Friends," said Analisa hugging Daffney.

Daffney walked out of the room and back down the hall to the living room and sat down on Stevie's lap.

"She wants to talk to you," Daffney said to Scott.

Scott got up from the couch and walked down the hall and into the room.

"Ana?" said Scott walking in the room.

The door closed behind him to reveal Analisa still wrapped in the sheet.

"Look Ana, I don't like…" said Scott.

Analisa leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you," said Analisa.

"I love you too," said Scott taking her over to the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

"See. I'm not completely horrible," said Daffney moving to straddle her boyfriend.

"Yes you are," said Stevie.

"How am I horrible?" asked Daffney.

"You are being horrible now," said Stevie.

"How?" asked Daffney.

"Doing this. I really don't think they want us having sex in their living room," said Stevie.

"They don't have to know. Besides, they are preoccupied at the moment anyway," said Daffney smiling.

"Not that preoccupied," said Analisa walking into the living room.

"Damn…" laughed Daffney.

Analisa just laughed at the situation her old friend had gotten himself into.

"Well since it is almost three, who wants to go to dinner?" asked Daffney.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Analisa sitting down on the couch.

"Eh…Stevie?" said Daffney looking at her boyfriend.

"Can you ever make a decision?" joked Stevie.

"No, which is why you are here," laughed Daffney.

"Gee…shows how much you love me," said Stevie.

"Hey, she was willing to have sex in your friends living room with you," laughed Analisa. "Believe me, no matter how much I love someone, I would never have sex with them in a public place."

"Never?" said Scott sitting down next her.

"Never," laughed Analisa laying her head on his shoulder.

"Damn…" laughed Scott.

They finally decided on where they were going to go for dinner. Daffney and Stevie left to go get ready leaving Analisa and Scott at Scott's house to get ready. After another hour, Stevie and Daffney came back and they all rode in Stevie's car to the restaurant.

**Two weeks later**

Analisa rode with Scott to the iMPACT Zone. Eric had been on suspension for attacking Analisa, even though she wished he had been fired. But since neither one of them had enough proof to prove it, suspension it was. Scott parked the car and they both walked to the building. They had made up, in fact she realized she still loved Scott, but they weren't together _yet_.

Analisa and Scott went their separate ways. Analisa made it to her locker room and went into the bathroom in there to shower before she got ready for her segment with Kevin.

After she showered she put on another outfit like she wore two weeks prior. A small black skirt with a red tank top, fishnet stockings, and ankle boots. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail instead of leaving it down. She did her make up then left her room to go find Scott.

**~iMPACT~**

Cecily was standing watching the monitor watching Kevin's match. She had a smile on her face watching him. The bell rang and Kevin was on his way back to the back. He had won his match, but he seemed distracted by something.

Cecily started walking through the halls. She never ran into Kevin as she made her way to the stage entrance. Her music played through the speakers. It was Bodies by Drowning Pool. She slowly made her way down the ramp to the ring. Once in the ring she asked for a microphone. Once she had it she began to speak,

"Two weeks ago, I came and confronted Kevin Nash. I told him that when he wised up to come find me. _BUT_ he still hasn't done that," said Cecily.

_**Kevin's Music Plays**_

Cecily turned around to watch Kevin walked down the ramp to the ring, with Hall and Pac behind him.

"See, still following him around," said Cecily.

"Look, woman!" said Kevin staring at Cecily. "I really…."

"Shut up Kevin. I am tired of hearing you bitch and moan week after week. Which is what you are doing. You think you are big and bad and that you can run over anybody you want to. Well NEWS FLASH, you can't. And I made the mistake of letting you do that to me all those years ago," said Cecily. "I'm not going to do it now. I'm back, your stuck with me being here. There isn't anything you can do about it. But I wont parade around as some meat puppet for you or Eric again!"

Kevin just started at her in disbelief. She was veering off the storyline. There was nothing in the next month of script for her to blow up at him.

"Cecily…" said Kevin moving the mic away from his mouth.

"DON'T Cecily me! I've moved on. Which I find absolutely hilarious. You don't love me, you never did. I was naive then, but I'm not. You were nothing but a stuck up prick!" said Cecily.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He backhanded her without thinking about it. Before anything else happened SyxxPac ran over to her to help her up. Once she was on her feet she kicked Kevin in the nuts. He doubled over in pain, hitting the mat.

"Don't you ever lay another hand on me again! Your ass will be suspended like Eric," said Cecily walking out of the ring.

**~end~**

After Analisa made it through the curtain Scott met her. He hugged her as they walked back to catering together. Scott sat down and pulled Analisa onto his lap. She only had a few moments of silence before Dixie came over to her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dixie.

"Me ending that stupid storyline," said Analisa with her head still on Scott's shoulder.

"That storyline was supposed to last three months," said Dixie. "Not three weeks."

"I don't care," said Analisa standing up. "If I had know I would be thrown into a storyline with the one ex-boyfriend I can't stand, I never would've signed with TNA! I told you I couldn't stand Kevin…"

Analisa was cut short by Kevin walking in.

"Like I can stand you!" shouted Kevin.

"You are a fucking moron! You realize this! Do you even know why Eric is suspended?" asked Analisa.

"I don't give a shit," said Kevin.

"He attacked me, AGAIN! He is suspended because I didn't have enough proof against him," said Analisa. "But you don't care. You didn't care the first time he did it. When you walked in. You automatically believed him when he said I came on to him. Why in the hell I would ever do that, I don't know. Believe me I would've shot my self in the foot before I did that. But you took his word over your girl-friends and broke up with me!"

All the shouting and yelling had drawn a crowd. People were staring between Kevin and Analisa. There were whispers going through the crowd trying to figure out what was going on.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE…" started Kevin,

"If the words whore come out of your damn mouth, _**I **_will end your goddamn career. And you know I can," said Analisa.

Kevin stood there staring at her. In all the years he had known her, she had threatened other people with that sentence and had damn near done it to some of those people. He was wise and kept his mouth shut.

"Dixie, I know I could've been a great asset to the company, but I cannot work here anymore. There are too many bad memories with some of these people and too many opportunities for a lot of it to happen again," said Analisa walking away.

Dixie stood there in disbelief. One of her best woman wrestlers had just quit. She got up from her chair and followed Analisa out of the building. She found Analisa and Scott Levy standing next to their car.

"Analisa, I understand your reasoning for leaving. I really wish there was something I could do to make you stay," said Dixie.

"Anything short of getting rid of Eric and Kevin, no there isn't," said Analisa. "And I know you wont."

"You're right. But I wish you well in whatever you do. And if you ever decided to come back to the TNA family, my door is always open and there is always a spot on the roster for you," smiled Dixie.

"Thank you, Dixie," said Analisa shaking her hand. "But…"

"We've got other things on the mind," said Scott.

"You aren't leaving too, are you?" asked Dixie.

"NO, I wont let him," laughed Analisa. "What he means is that, we've made up from out fight years ago. He has asked me to be his wife…again."

"Well congratulations," said Dixie.

"Thank you," said Analisa smiling and getting in the car.


	26. Chapter 26

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Analisa, Michael, Karol, and SarahAnn.*****_

**~Two Months Later~**

Analisa was sitting in the living room. Scott had gone to the iMPACT Zone for a taping. It was starting to get cooler in Florida, so she had started wearing bigger warmer clothes.

"Hey baby," said Scott walking in the front door.

"Hey," said Analisa kissing her husband.

The had gotten married, again, just over a month ago. Analisa was ecstatic to be with Scott again. And Scott felt the same way.

Scott could tell that there was something up with Analisa. She had been 'thinking', according to her, a lot lately.

"Baby? You okay?" asked Scott sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah. Just thinking," said Analisa turning her attention to the TV.

Scott grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Analisa sighed and looked at her husband.

"You've been 'thinking' nonstop for the past two weeks. What are you thinking about?" asked Scott.

"Us, our life," said Analisa.

"What about us?" asked Scott cautiously.

"Our future together. Kids, no kids. That kinda thing," said Analisa laying her head on Scott's shoulder.

"And you couldn't talk to me about that?" asked Scott.

"That's the thing," said Analisa.

"What?" asked Scott.

"Do you want kids?" asked Analisa sitting up and looking at him.

"I guess," said Scott.

"It is a yes or no answer," said Analisa.

"Okay. Yes. I want kids, eventually," said Scott.

"Eventually? How far from now is eventually going to be?" asked Analisa.

"Are you wanting to have kids now?" asked Scott.

"I am going to be thirty, Scott. The cut off for healthy kids is thirty-five," said Analisa.

"What has got you so wound up? Is it because of you leaving TNA?" asked Scott.

"Scott, I left TNA two months ago. That has nothing to do with that," said Analisa. "But if we were to have kids now, what is you opinion on that?"

"I guess, if you want kids now…" started Scott.

"No. This is a we thing. Would you be happy if we had kids now. Like in the next year?" asked Analisa.

"Why?" asked Scott.

Analisa walked down the hall to the bathroom. She came back a few seconds later with an envelope, which she handed to Scott.

"I went to the doctor yesterday because I've been feeling sick. This is what I get back," said Analisa.

Scott took the envelope, but didn't open it.

"Ana?" said Scott.

"I'm pregnant…" said Analisa.

Scott just looked at his wife. "Your gonna have a baby?"

"No, _we_ are going to have a baby," said Analisa. "And according to the doctor it will be here in a little over six months…"

"Wait? Six months? This is usually a nine month thing…" said Scott.

"I know. That is what I said. So I did the math," said Analisa. "I got pregnant the day of my party after I signed with TNA. That night I jumped in the pool…"

"Wow…" said Scott.

"Yeah…" said Analisa.

"We're going to be parents," said Scott hugging his wife.


End file.
